Another Android
by pchop
Summary: DBZ FANFIC OC : When he met her he automatically hated her because she was an android, but once he found out her secret he slowly became closer to her. NO DBZ TIMELINE CHANGE. WARNING: PRESENT AND FUTURE CHANGES THROUGH OUT STORY REVIEW PLZ
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first fanfic hope you enjoy please review but do not if youre going to leave negative comments**

**SAME DBZ TIMELINE ONLY DIFFERENCE IS I MADE UP MY OWN ANDROID TO ADD TO THE STORY A YOUNG MYSTERIOUS GIRL. THE STORY WILL FOLLOW DBZ BUT HAVE FOCUS ON HER**

**CHAPTER 1: ANOTHER ANDROID**

* * *

><p>Trunks was flying through the city remembering his and Gohans conversation earlier.<p>

_Flash Back_

_Trunks: I hate the androids._

_Gohan: Me too trunks...me too_

_Trunks: I hate all of them..._

_Gohan: I wish I could say the same..._

_Trunks looked up in confusion, Gohan noticed this and continued._

_I met another one, but this one is different. I can't tell what it is, but maybe I should stop talking and let you see for yourself. The android is a beautiful female with long brown hair. When I first met her she was on a roof top of one of the destroyed buildings._

_End of flash back_

Trunks continued flying, but suddenly stopped. He looked down and there he saw a female with long brown hair standing on the roof top. This had to be the android Gohan was talking about. It seemed like a bad idea to confront an android but that never stopped him before. He flew down and landed on top of the roof.

The sound of his feet landing made the girl turn around. She just stared at him and he just stared at her. She _was _beautiful and her hair was long, straight and brown. She had eyes like an android but instead hers were light green and didn't look blood thirsty and evil as the others did. She wore a long sleeve white off the shoulder shirt(left shoulder) with the small red ribbon symbol on the right side, she had on black combat gloves, she wore blue shorts and black shoes.

Trunks finally spoke: "Your an android." He stated.

She looked at him in shock "who are you?"

Trunks: "I never seen you before. What do you do...huh work undercover killing people silently!"

She clenched her fist.

Trunks: "You know... I cant stand you androids you're nothing but blood thirsty low down dirty bastard!"

She started to walk towards him. Trunks was startled and blasted at her. He looked around she was gone, he looked at his side. She was there and the second he noticed her she kicked him in his side. He flew into a pile of bricks. He got up to blast her more; he tried to blast her with multiple energy balls but she dodged every last one of them. She was now in front of him. He tried to blast her but before he could she punched him in the stomach followed by kneeing him in the chin. He was about to fall down but she gripped him up by his hair and just stared.

Trunks: "You know...I really hate you androids."

"STOP CALLING ME AN ANDROID!" She said as she threw him to the ground.

He lifted half of his body up looking at her confused. She turned her back towards him.

Trunks: "WELL THATS WHAT YOU ARE RIGHT!"

She turned around to him slightly " YES I AM AN ANDROID AND I COULD TAKE YOUR LIFE IN A MATTER OF SECONDS BUT WONT. ITS NOT WHAT I WANT. NOT TO KILL NOT TO HAVE THIS STUPID POWER NOT TO BE A DAMN ANDROID I JUST WANT THINGS TO BE THE WAY THEY USED TO BE!"

Trunks now standing: "What are you talking about?"

"Well you would know if you tried to talk instead of calling me blood thirsty and attacking me."

They stood there silent for a moment until she finally said. " I was just a normal girl once upon a time."


	2. Chapter 2 Her story

The android leaned against the side of the building while staring down. Her facial expression wasn't happy; she looked sad.

Trunks still stood there waiting for her to finish; he felt as if she had more to say and was interested in knowing what it might be.

Trunks, "What do you mean by that, exactly what are you talking about?" He said with a puzzled face.

"Why do you even care? I am an android, like you said and _you do_ hate androids, so why do you want to know what I meant?" She said to him frowning.

"I honestly don't know, yes _you are_ an android, but Gohan was right you're _different_. I guess in order to know why you're different, I have to hear your story." He said, still looking a bit puzzled.

"I know I am different. Like I said I don't like to kill, and never will I, but my morals are just a small part of why I am different."

Trunks, "You caught my interest."

She folded her arms, looked up finally; her face was serious._ No one else knows my story not even the other androids. Why should I tell him? I don't want to tell him, I don't know him, but I do not want to keep this bottled up any longer. He attacked me though, but only because he thinks I am bad. Am I? No, but I am also not good. Just lonely and cold... I don't care about anything anymore, he can know._ She thought to herself for a while before finally saying. "Fine I'll tell you."

Trunks stood there ready to hear what she had to say.

"I will start of by saying my name is Addy."

_Flash back (Addy's History)_

"_Hey Addy!" A short red headed young female came running from a school building towards the brunette._

_Addy stopped walking and turned around to see who was calling her. Addy's hair was pulled back into a pony tail; she wore a loose purple sweat shirt with blue shorts and white sneakers. "Oh, hey Gigi. What is it"_

_The young girl didn't answer right away, because she was busy holding her knees while trying to catch her breath. Once she caught her breath she looked up at Addy and smiled. "You were so good today in the martial arts contest. I couldn't believe it, all the rumors were true about you being the best female martial artist in the whole school."_

_Addy smiled at her friends compliment."I love martial arts." She stated._

_Her friend now stood up fully, still smiling." I know you do, but you need to love studying more so me, you and all the rest of our friends can get high scores on college entrance exams." The girl was more serious._

_Addy smiled again. "Oh Gigi trust me, I study. Its just I havent studied any this week." She said now with a sad face._

_Her friend noticed this; her eyebrows furrowed as she said, "why what's wrong, have you been feeling ill or something?'_

_Addy gave her a sad smile before turning her head away from her friend. "It's because the first day of this week was the anniversary of my parents death. One whole year ago." Addy's eyes became watery but she didn't let her tears fall in front of her friend. "See you tomorrow." She said with a shaky voice, leaving before her friend could say anything._

_The red head stood there watching her friend walk away, feeling so much sympathy for her._

"_I cant believe that their car slid off the road into the river. Why did they have to be driving on a busy road in the rain." Addy said allowed walking home still holding back her tears._

_Addy walked through the front door of her home and threw her school bag on the living room table. She didn't dare to even yell hello to see if her grandfather was home, because if he was he'd be to busy in his lab to even hear her. She went into the kitchen to grab a snack out of the fridge. While eating her muffin she walked around the corner of the kitchen where her grandfathers lab resided. She peeked through the small window on the door to see if he was in there working, but the room was empty. She been in there at least twice before but her curiosity made her want to go in there again. While she was looking through the small window she saw a whole bunch of papers all over his desk and lab table. "he must be working on a new project or experiment."She thought and she really wanted to know what it'd be this time. She slowly opened and closed the door behind her._

_She looked around the room while walking to the lab table. She stopped at the lab table looking at blueprints for androids 17 and 18. "These must be those androids grandpa called **disrespectful **and **ungrateful**. Why are these out he's finished on them, hmmm aren't those androids hidden in grandpa's other lab that father had told me about." She whispered to herself while moving the papers out of the way to see what else was on the table. Her eyes widened once they met a large blue print. The blue print was designs for a new android and Addy knew this immediately. "Acquiescent Android...android model A?" She read the heading allowed to herself in confusion. _

_Her head snapped back as she heard the front door squeak. "He's home." She thought as she quickly and quietly left his laboratory. She went in the kitchen pretending to look for something to eat as her grandfather walked in. "Hello there Addy." He said to her. "Hi grandfather how was your?" She asked in a very cheery tone."Very busy." He responded._

"_He must have been in his other lab all day." She thought to herself. Addy watched him as he went around the corner to go into his laboratory. She heard the door shut and with that she went upstairs to shower. After she showered and finish pampering herself, she lied down and read a math text book. Sooner than she knew it she drifted off into her dreams._

_As usual she woke up in the middle of the night; to get a glass of water or go to the bath room, but when she awaken she wasn't no longer in her room. She was in a lab; she never seen this lab before. She was in standing in what seemed like a huge glass container filled with a liquid that could be water but she was unsure. She wore nothing but her undergarments and an oxygen mask. A man was walking towards a table of blueprints; her eyes widened when she realized it was her grandfather. She started to pound on the glass while screaming HELP through her oxygen mask. She stopped once he started to walk towards her. She was a bit re-leaved, her grandfather was reaching up to push something. "A release button!" she thought. After pushing the button he stepped back and walked back over to the table. Addy was now scared screaming GRANDFATHER WHAT ARE YOU DOING! HELP! She realized she was getting tired and soon she was asleep again._

_When she awakened again she was in something similar to a coffin. It was metal and had a large window in the front of it. She felt weird; she felt heavier, she felt stronger but most of all she just didn't feel like herself. She tilted her head to the right and looked at a calender. It said June 19th. Her eyes widened in shock. "It can't be...five months couldn't have went by."_

_She seen her grandfather walk in. he walked up to her with a huge grin on her face. "Hahaha my acquiescent android! Look at you, your perfect I know you wont fail me like the** others **grand daughter hahaha." Her eyes widened in astonishment and fright. "ANDROID!" She thought as she remembered the blue prints she found on his desk._

_She couldn't believe it, the blue print was made for her. Her OWN grandfather made her into and android._

"_You're absolutely perfect! My human grand daughter transformed!"_

_She frowned, she clenched her fist, gritted her teeth and she screamed. She pounded on the window cracking it and soon shattering it. She jumped out of the coffin. She knew what androids were capable of so she blasted the labs door. "What are you doing Android A?" Dr. Gero shouted watching her. She turned around to him in astonishment. "I can't believe he just called me that." she thought, followed by her running out of the room. Running and running, not knowing where she was going, not looking back._

_End of Flash Back (her story)_

Trunks was silent. He felt something he never felt for an android. He felt sympathy. He could tell everything she told him was true by the tone of her voice and her facial expressions. He could tell that even though she was created into an android she still had a heart.

"Now you know, I dont expect you to feel sorrow for me or to change any views on me that you had before... I just wanted some one to know." Her face was filled with grief, she sighed and bowed her head.

Trunks walked closer to her, they were now a foot apart.

"And I don't expect you to forgive me for attacking you." He said with a sympathetic smile.

She looked up at him. "It doesn't matter." She now looked up at the sky with grief still lingering on her face.


	3. Chapter 3 Act of kindness

Addy wandered the streets of an abandoned city. Staring at the ground the whole time. While she was wandering she could hear noises of a battle going on. She knew what it was; it was 17 and 18 fighting who Addy called the hair changing warrior again. She sighed to the thought.

_The fight must be over, its quiet now._ Addy thought leaning against a building. It started to become cloudy and soon rain started to pour down. She moved her body off the wall and flew up. She flew to where she thought the battle was going on. She suddenly stopped when she seen the lavender haired boy she met a couple weeks ago and the body of the hair changing warrior. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands when she realized he was dead. Soon after her realization she watched Trunks go into a pit of rage. She watched from above as his hair started to change color as he screamed. _It changed just like the other guy, what are they?_ She thought.

She continued to look down at the boy as he pounded the ground. She sighed with closed eyes. She felt sorry for him; sorry for what the androids had done.

_**3 years later.**_

Addy was flying around the city out of boredom. She stopped when she noticed the other two androids. _What are they up to?_ She thought looking down at them. She looked around more and noticed Trunks unconscious with bricks and other pieces of building piled on him. She flew down, now in front of them.

"Hey Android A, where ya been?" 17 said to her.

"What are you guys about to do?" She said to them.

"Having some fun." He said with a smirk.

"We're about to finish off that pest over there." 18 said pointing to Trunks.

Addy turned her head to look at Trunks. "Him over there?Why?" She said pointing to him with her thumb.

"Yea we've grown tired of him." 17 stated.

"Don't." Addy said.

The both looked at her with confusion.

"Why A, what's the problem?" 18 asked her.

"No problem just think it'd be stupid. You already killed off the only other person on this planet who can really fight if you kill him too it'll just get boring around here and you don't want that do you?" She said now facing them completely.

17 and 18 looked at each other.

"We could just go to another planet." 17 stated.

"To much work." Addy said.

17 shrugged."You do have a point A."

_**A month later**_

Trunks was ready to take his first trip to the past in the time machine. "Are you all ready Trunks?" His mother had asked him.

"Yea but mother there's something I want to do before I leave."

"Um... Ok" Bulma said blinking out of confusion. She watched as her son flew off.

Trunks stopped once he reached an abandoned house. He remembered that this was the house Addy said she once lived in. For the past three years that he known her they became some what acquainted. He couldn't say they were friends but he was on better terms with her than any other android and since he was the only one she told her story she seen no harm in conversing with him once in a while. He jumped through one of the broken windows; Addy was inside sitting on the ground.

"What are you doing here Trunks."

"I wanted to say thanks."

"For what?" she said looking confused, even though she knew why.

"I think you know but anyway thanks."

He was turning to leave when she said,"no need to thank me...if you were dead things _would_ be boring...I guess your company is not _so_ bad." She said looking away from him.

He turned around in smiled.

"What are you up to now?" she said

"Go to the past." He said as he flew away.

Addy sat there in confusion, then she stood up and walked to the window watching him fly away.


	4. Chapter 4 Android saga

**THIS CHAPTER IS MY FIRST CHAPTER IN DBZ PRESENT TIME MAY NOT HAVE BEEN THAT GOOD PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT. NOTE I DID SAY I'D BE JUMPING FROM TIME PERIODS.**

* * *

><p>Trunks was now in the past for the second time. Goku already came down with the heart disease, Vegeta already destroyed android 19, 17 and 18 have been activated, they activated A and killed Dr. Gero, the problem now is that there were two other androids trunks didn't speak about.<p>

"Oh wow...He's big and he's ugly." Krillin said staring at 16.

"WHAT THE HELL BOY! TWO OTHER ANDROIDS YOU SAID NOTHING OF THEM!" Vegeta yelled pointing down to the androids.

"I don't know who the one in the green is I never seen that model."

"Then who the hell is the other girl! You said there was one female android boy!" Vegeta continued to yell pointing at A.

Trunks looked down to where the androids were. "She is no threat to us."_ Or at least I hope she isn't, seeing how many things have changed anything could happen._ He thought now only staring at her worriedly.

She noticed and looked at him confused. _What's that boy looking at?_ She thought.

The battle between 18 and Vegeta already began and all the androids sat back and watched. Once the Z fighters and 17 jumped into the fight Android A and 16 stood on the road watching along with Krillin. The fight was over now and the androids flew off to look for Goku.

_**New Scene**_

After some time the androids find a car to go find Goku in. They stopped so that 18 could find new clothes to put on. A was busy kicking around a rock as they waited. "This is boring!" 17 yelled to 18 why she was in the store. A sighed she too was bored waiting for 18. 18 finally came out in a cowgirl outfit. 17 started to laugh.

While they were riding in the van A sat in the back just as quiet as 16 with a melancholy look on her face.

17 noticed from the front mirror."Don't look so down A we're about to have some fun."

She gave him a fake smile. She looked at 16 and asked, "16 could you tell me exactly where we are headed I think I'll meet up with you guys later."

All of the androids looked at her.

"Why?" 18 asked her.

"I just wanted to have some time alone."

"You could have plenty of time alone once we complete our mission, come on live a little A." 17 said to her.

She sighed and closed her eyes as they drove to their destination.

After a long drive and a couple of more stops they finally reached Goku's house. Only to find it empty. After they finished searching the house they went back outside, 16 informed them that Goku changed his location in the last two hours.

"Where was he last?" 17 asked.

"A small island south of here."

They flew off to Master Roshi's island. Most of the Z fighters were there, but Goku wasn't. 17 demanded that Piccolo tell him were Goku is, Piccolo decided to fight 17 on another island. Piccolo and the rest of the androids flew off.

_**New Scene**_

Piccolo and 17 fought, but the fighting ceased once cell arrived. Cell explained to the androids how in order to be complete he must absorb two of either A, 17 or 18 because they aren't fully mechanical. He gets rid of Piccolo and soon fights 17. 17 had no luck, so 16 stepped in. 16 was able to blast Cell into the ground, but that didn't last. Soon after Cell unexpectedly jumped up from the hole he was in and sucked 17 up with his tail. Cell transformed.

Cell tried to convince 18 that this is how things were meant to be as he used 17's voice to convince her. Tien stepped in blasting Cell with his tri-beam giving the other androids to escape.


	5. Chapter 5 Cells attack

**HEY NEW CHAPTER UP PLZ REVIEW THIS IS BASICALLY TO SUM IT UP THE FIGHT WITH CELL TO STOP HIM FROM ABSORBING ONE OF THE GIRLS NOT MUCH DIFFERENT BUT OF COURSE ITS MY VERSION. AGAIN PLZ REVIEW.**

* * *

><p>Cell looked astonished yet pleased once he spotted the androids. They were not to far from him basically right underneath him on an island. Trunks looked down too, but with fear when he saw Krillin and the androids.<p>

"Please just go." Krillin said still standing on top of the broken pieces of the remote, which was supposed to be used to destroy the androids.

"What are you...trying to achieve" 18 looked at him confused, one because he had such a remote, and two because he destroyed it.

"You see..." Krillin blushed. "No time to explain Cell is after you..."

"HEY GET OUT OF HERE CELL HAS SPOTTED YOU!" Trunks shouted down to the group.

"Stupid boy." Vegeta said making his way towards Cell and trunks.

Krillin stopped as he looked up in fright as he saw Cell hovering over them. The androids looked up as well.

"Oh...no." A whispered to herself in horror.

Cell quickly flew there direction.

"I WONT LET YOU!" Trunks yelled as he followed Cell, kicking him in the back. Cell fell down into the hard ground. Cell stood up only to get pounded by Trunks. Trunks threw multiple punches at Cell landing many hits. While Trunks blasted Cell followed by him banging him into the ground.

"You have to get going Cell is probably moving underground!" Trunks yelled down at the group.

They looked up at him.

"Come on we have to get going." Krillin spoke to them with a serious look on his face.

"Right!" 18 and A said in unison. 18 ran up to 16.

"Can you move?" She asked him.

"I'm fine you two go on with out me." He said to the girls while still lying on the ground with the head injury he received in his earlier battle with Cell.

"No we can't just leave you." A said.

"A is right 16." 18 agreed.

"GO!" 16 yelled.

"Ugh...Fine!." 18 said as she started to run.

Krillin followed behind her.

A was hesitant as she looked at 16 before running herself.

The androids and Krillin were running until Cell jumped from under the ground stopping them.

He stood there grinning waving his tail to and fro.

Trunks was flying towards them to stop cell but was kicked in the back by Vegeta. Trunks fell down now under huge pieces of ground.

"I am forever in your gratitude Vegeta." Cell said looking up at Vegeta.

"Just hurry up I am getting tired of waiting!" Vegeta said hovering in the air with his arms folded.

Cell gave a light but evil chuckle as he turned once again to Krillin and the androids. He walked closer to them. Krillin put his guard up. He soon flew to Cell and attacked. He threw many punches at Cell but unfortunately Cell dodged every last one of them. Cell smacked Krillin in the head having him fly into a boulder. 16 soon attacked cell and he dodged his hits as well.

18 stepped in once Cell blasted 16. She threw many punches but just as he did with the others he dodged them. He then blasted 18 having her fly and hit a huge rock.

"18!" A said looking at her friend. She then turned her gaze to Cell. She was angry and she too attacked Cell. She kept throwing punches at cell they were all dodged as he smiled with amusement. She threw a harder punch and it hit him in the mouth. This punch inflected some pain. Cell held onto his mouth with both hands and eyes closed groaning. A went to throw another hit...

Trunks flew up from under the ground he was piled in now looking up at his father. "You're wrong father if Cell is complete even YOU may not be able to defeat him."

Vegeta eyes widened as he grinned."But that's what makes it far more exciting."

A was distracted as she seen a figure fly far from them. Cell smacked her with his tail. She flew and her body hit the ground. She groaned as she tried to move, the hit was pretty hard.

"Oh no A!" 18 yelled attacking Cell once again. He once again dodged every hit. He blasted her once more having her fly back. He walked slowly up to her opening his tail. As he walked he felt himself get blasted in the back..the blasts kept coming. He turned around. Krillin was behind him blasting him continuously.

"Get away from her you monster." Krillin yelled continuing to blast Cell. Cell turned around to Krillin.

"Kya!" Cell blasted Krillin. Krillin flew back, hitting his back on the ground.

Cell was turning his body back towards 18 opening his tail again; then suddenly kicked in the face. The kick made his head turn slightly. A moved her foot flipped and started to throw punches once more. She moved back a bit put both of her hands out gathered energy and let out a huge blast. Cell flew back about 12 feet; he laid on the ground. A flew slowly up to him to see his condition. She was now closer to him he remained on the ground. Suddenly lifting up his tail and smacking A in the face.

She flew over into a big rock that was near them. Cell got up and walked towards her. He yet again opened the end of his tail up. She stood up gripping the rock behind her. Cell came closer laughing as he lift his tail up to the girl. She gripped the rock harder closing her eyes with fright.

"Oh no I can't look." Krillin said looking at the two soon closing his eyes.

18 and 16 watched also from where they were feeling helpless.

Trunks flew down kicking Cell in the face hard, having him fly away. A opened her eyes in surprised. He looked at her then shouted, "quick Addy you have to get out of here." Her eyes widened in surprise to what he just called her. _My name, _she thought_. _

Trunks was punching Cell. Addy still looked at him in suprise still until she finally flew over to 16 and 18. She and 18 were trying to help him up.

"Leave me.." 16 said to them.

"NO!" They both said to him. Krillin got the strength to get up and flew to the androids. He went up to them.

"Need a hand?" He said smiling. The girls looked up at him in confusion.

Trunks continued to beat on Cell. Vegeta who now came back was flying towards them. Cell looked up at the sun a smiled. He flew away from Trunks having Trunks follow him, Vegeta followed him. Krillin and the androids looked up in fright. Cell went up to the sun and."SOLAR FLARE!"

Every ones eyes were blinded by the bright light. Cell flew down to the ground. The two female androids were moving around still with closed eyes. Cell was closer to 18 coming close to her, but she heard his foot steps. He came loser, she felt his presence in front of her. She started to throw punches missing each hit. He laughed menacingly as he lifted his tail and opened it up.

They all heard screams, they stared to open their eyes again. They seen as Cell absorbed 18. "18!" Addy screamed as she watched Cell transform.


	6. Chapter 6 And the battle continues

Now Cell is complete, he stands in the center of the fighters admiring his new form.

_She's gone_. Krillin thought while picturing 18 in his head; remembering when she kissed him on the cheek. Tears started to form in his eyes.

_I can't believe this_. A stood there in fright seeing a newly transformed Cell.

16 and trunks also watched in horror. Vegeta on the other hand was in the air smiling down to Cells new form.

"Hyaah!" Krillin flew towards Cell ready to attack, Trunks followed. They repeatedly punched Cell, bur it didn't phase him. Trunks jumped back realizing it and so did Krillin. Cell smiled and looked at Krillin.

"You." He said.

"Me?" Krillin replied with fear all over his face.

Cell smiled as he walked towards Krillin. He kicked Krillin in the neck having him flly a few feet away from them.

"Krillin nooo!" Trunks flew up to him giving him a senzu bean.

"Oh man feels like I just been hit by a bus." Krillin said trying to sit up. "Vegeta doesn't stand a chance."

Trunks looked in the direction of his father who was now approaching Cell.

"Come on lets see your new power." Vegeta said now near Cell.

A watched as the battle with Vegeta and Cell started.

"Cells power increased but Vegeta has the upper hand." 16 said having A look at him.

"Don't be fooled by Cells energy level he's much stronger than what he's giving off." Krillin said to Trunks.

"He's hiding it?" Trunks asked.

"Yea...like you."

Trunks looked at him in shock. "You know?" Krillin nodded his head.

A watched as Vegeta and Cell fought. She could see now that Vegeta was getting angry and wasn't pleased with the battle. _He's toying with Vegeta_. She thought as she too realized it was _Cell _who had the upper hand.

"Why don't you stop playing around and show me your new strength already!" Vegeta yelled to Cell.

Cell came close to attack, Vegeta jumped up and kicked him in the head but it didn't have any effect. Cell gave an evil smile.

_I knew it Cell is much more powerful than he anticipated. _Thought A.

Vegeta stood there in shock.

A gasped and her eyes widened as she watch Cell attack Vegeta causing him to fly into a body of water. _He's really angry now._ She thought watching Vegeta get up. He flew up and started to power up. He gathered energy causing massive winds and a minor earthquake. Vegeta was ready to blast Cell.

"A lets go!." 16 said grabbing her arm, pulling her further away from the area they were in. She continued to look as she was taken away.

Vegeta's attack hit Cell, having Cell right arm and shoulder destroyed. Having the powers of Piccolo Cell restored his missing parts. Right after he finished off Vegeta having him nearly crushed into the ground.

A looked up to notice Trunks changing. His energy was increasing and his muscles grew larger._ What in the world. _She thought with confusion on her face.

Krillin stared at Trunks with fear.

He gave Krillin the last senzu bean and told him to take his father to master Roshi's to recover.

Trunks flew down to where Cell and an unconscious Vegeta laid.

A and 16 both looked surprise. "Did that boy not see what happen to Vegeat?" 16 said. A was trying to help him up.

_Exactly what is he going to do? Cell is way to strong_. A thought watching Trunks approach Cell.

Krillin, 16, and A watched as Trunks battled Cell. A was amazed that he was actually putting up a fight. Once Trunks led Cell further away Krillin grabbed Vegeta finally. A watched as Trunks once again increased his power. 16 pulled her behind a big rock. She watched over the top of the rock._ Why would **he** create something like this_. She thought staring at Cell.

Krillin took Vegeta to a small island and fed him the senzu bean.

A watched as Trunks began to loose the fight. _This isn't good I feel helpless, that monster can't win.. he just can't_. She thought lifting herself off the ground. She felt a grip on her leg. She looked down at 16.

"Do not interfere you'll just get yourself killed." He said to her.

She looked at him and groaned with disappointment and frustration as she turned her head back to the battle.

The battle ceased, Trunks and Cell were now standing a bit far apart but face to face. A continued to watch. _They're talking?_

Cell flew off. Krillin and Vegeta returned and flew down to where Trunks was. Trunks explained to them that he was loosing to Cell and about the Cell games that will be in ten days.

16 came from behind the rock. _What's he doing? _A thought as she watched.

"I will fight as well" 16 said.

The three men stared at him in shock.

"Please help me."

"No why should we help you? You're a plague to the earth just like the other androids!" Trunks said in an angry tone clinching his fist.

"I will help in defeating Cell."

A continued to listed behind the rock. Krillin walked up to 16 with a smile. He put 16 over his shoulder.

"We can see if Bulma can fix you up." He said smiling at 16.

"Krillin-" Trunks started.

"Come on Trunks he isn't so bad." Krillin said still smiling.

Trunks looked at him both shocked and confused.

A came from behind the rock. She did not speak she just stood there.

"Addy" Trunks whispered, but she still heard him.

She turned to him balling up her fist, her face was angry.

"How is it that you know my name, huh!" She yelled at him.

Krillin looked dumbfounded as well as 16.

She walked up to Trunks now a foot away from him still with balled up fist.

"Answer me, it's no way you could know my name I don't know you never, I knew you." She said, he could see the anger and confusion in her eyes.

"Um..I" Trunks was lost for words while he looked at the brunette.

"He's from the future." Krillin suddenly said.

She looked at Krillin is astonishment then back at Trunks.

"What!" She said in disbelief.

Trunks gave a sigh. "Its true I am from the future. I met you in the future. I fought you I talked to you on many occasions. I know more than just your name I know that before you were turned into an android you were just a high school girl, I know Dr. Gero is your grandfather, I know you love martial arts, that you were an only child. I know that when ever I ran into you and we'd start conversing you looked sad every time you mention your father and I also know you hate being called an android. I may not know a whole lot but I do know those things."

Addy stood there with wide eyes at what Trunks just told her. Krillin and 16 also looked in amazement.

"You know me in the future." She said quietly looking down at the ground. "I thought I'd be completely alone." She said now looking at Trunks; her eyes were filled with sorrow.

Trunks gasped to this. _Is she alone in the future? We talk seldom, she __**is**__ still sad...Her and I are alike in that sense...we're alone. _He stared at her. "You should come with us." He said to her.

She gasped and stepped back as if reluctant to go.

"You can get to know us and 16 will be there..kinda sorta, getting fixed up. You don't want to be alone right?' Krillin said enthusiastically to the girl.

She looked at him in shock, she looked back at the ground. It was a moment of silence. "Alright." She finally said.


	7. Chapter 7 Closeness PART 1

The gang was now at capsule corp, of course Gohan and Goku were still in the hyperbolic time chamber. They were all watching the news; it announced the Cell games time, place and what it was going to be. Bulma soon ran in looking for Trunks. "TRUNKS...TRUNKS." She hollered. She smiled once she seen him, and seen that he was alright. She looked behind Trunks in curiosity.

"Hmmm who's this?" She asked.

"Um...I'm."

"This is Addy." Trunks cut her off.

Bulma smiled at her. She set baby trunks in the arms of her mother. "Your clothes are all torn. Come on lets find you something clean and comfy to put on." She said while dragging her out of the room. Addy went reluctantly. About 15 minutes went by and Addy returned to the room the Z fighters were in wearing a pink tank top and long blue jeans. Everyone was still watching the news. After about an half hour everyone had fallen to sleep, except Addy. She was in the corner sitting on the ground looking up to the ceiling.

She was thinking about her family. She was thinking about when her and her mother would bake every weekend. She was thinking about her father, who had spoiled her to death. When she was very young he always sneaked her candy before dinner and when she first started high school he would always pick her up even if she was old enough to go home just to make sure she was safe. She thought of all the family portraits they'd taken, and then one popped into her head one with her grandfather in it. This made her frown, she despised him.

Then she thought, _what am I doing here...I don't belong here...Do I even deserve this kindness? _She stood up and walked to the balcony's glass door. She opened it, she held on to the railing of the balcony before lifting her feet up off the ground. She was now about 3 feet off the ground ready to fly off. Then she felt a hand around her ankle. She looked down then up again and seen a sleepy looking Trunks grabbing her. He pulled her back down.

"Where are you going?" He asked in a low voice due to his tiredness.

"I don't know, but I also don't know what I am doing here." She was looking down at the ground.

Trunks rubbed his eyes before saying, "Why don't you just stay and make friends." He was now a bit more awake.

"I..." Addy was a bit speechless. She didn't know what to say.

"How bout it?" he asked.

"Do _you_ want me to stay?" She asked with a curious look.

"Yes." he stated. She looked at him a bit shocked.

He continued..."I came here to help this world. I know things are different between here and my world but I wanted to help prevent this world from becoming like mine. I didn't want this world to be plagued by the androids, I've seen enough people suffer."

Addy looked down at the ground sadly.

"Even though that was my initial goal I gained a new goal I want to help you."

She now looked up at him even more shocked. "You don't like androids though." She said.

"I know... When I was younger I said I hated all androids and my master Gohan said he couldn't say the same. He said he met a beautiful brunette, but she was different; he told me to face her. I found her eventually and picked a fight, I lost. I told her that _I hate you androids_, this made her snap on me saying _stop calling me an android_...This girl was named Addy and like Gohan had told me she was different in more than one way. First off she wasn't born an android, second she wasn't a murderer. Then I started to realize what he meant because I too couldn't hate all androids especially after meeting her or should I say you Addy."

She continued to stare at him not knowing what to do or say.

"In the future I do talk to you but it isn't easy. It happens every couple months or so, but when we do talk it is usually small talk...Addy in the future I see the sorrow in your heart it's written all over your face. I also can see it now and I want that to change."

Addy blushed as her eyes widened .

"I want to at least make you smile, at least make **one **Addy happy."

Her face became even more red. _Why is he saying this_, she thought. "Why?" she asked.

He looked at her a bit shocked. He wasn't to sure himself, but he know after knowing her in the future for years and now seeing her again that it was what he wanted to do.

"I guess I grew to care about you." He said looking down with an obvious blush on his face.

"Thank you." she said still blushing, she went back inside

**NEW SCENE**

Addy was bringing a busy Bulma a snack. Bulma and Dr. Brief was busy working on 16.

"You're such a sweetie." Bulma said taking the tray of snacks.

Addy blushed.

"You know you don't have to hang around here you're probably bored." Bulma said after taking a sip of tea.

"Trunks went in this chamber thing for a second try and he said it takes a day out here, I dont think he's out yet." Addy replied.

Bulma raised an eyebrow. "Oh so it's Trunks you want to be around right now is it?" Bulma said playfully.

Addy blushed. "Um...I...It's not...I just..." Addy was lost for words. She had to admit for the past couple of days (before Trunks went in the Hyperbolic time chamber) Trunks was the one she talked to the most. It could be because he knew her unlike the others even if she didn't know him well, but she wanted to. _I don't feel lonely around him_, she smiled to the thought.

Bulma stood up. "Come on you can go check, I'll take you to Kami's look out." Bulma was smiling at the girl.

Addy returned the smile.

**NEW SCENE**

Addy jumped out of the plane Bulma flew her in and waved to her as she flew off. Trunks was just coming out of the chamber. When he got out he spotted Addy who was conversing with Dende and Mr. Popo. She soon realized Trunks was out.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi"

He sat down on the ground.

"You look beat, shouldn't you go home to get rest?" she was looking down at him.

He nodded in agreement. "How did you get here anyway." He asked curiously.

"Your mom dropped me off."

He smiled, he was glad his mother did that because he was in the hyperbolic time chamber for a year even if a day only went by on the outside and he really missed Addy.

**NEW SCENE**

It was the next day and Trunks was outside sparing alone. Addy was like Bulma's little assistant when it came to her repairing 16. After she was finish helping Bulma she searched for Trunks. She was still a little uncomfortable being there and she only felt completely comfortable around Trunks. He was so kind to her and he _did_ know her. She finally found him. Once she found him she just watched him as he trained.

She smiled as she watched him thinking of the days she spent in martial art clubs and contest. She walked closer to him.

"Can I spare with you?"

Trunks turned around and smiled. "Sure."

They had spared for an half of an hour. They were tired, Addy wasn't as strong as he was but she still was very skilled making her a great sparing partner. They laid in the grass.

It's much easier getting closer to this Addy _I should take advantage of this and find out more about her._ Trunks thought looking at the young lady.

"Hey Addy what do you feel towards Dr. Gero?" He immediately regreted asking this question.

Addy's eyes widened. "I hate him." She said with a gloomy look.

"Sorry." Trunks said, he felt guilty.

Addy smiled at him. "It's alright."

"You're interesting and I just wanted to find out more about you-"

"Because in the future I'm just giving you small talk and not really opening up because of my lack of trust." She cut him off.

He was shocked, well a little she was talking about herself.

"I hate to say it but I am beginning to trust you."

Trunks smiled.


	8. Chapter 8 Closeness PART 2

**_PLEASE REVIEW I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>5 more days until the cell games<strong>_

It was a lovely morning, the sun was shining bright, there was a light warm breeze. Trunks smiled as he looked out the screen door. Suddenly Mrs. Brief approached him.

"Hey have you seen Addy, she told me today she would help me bake some snacks but I can't find her anywhere." She asked trunks.

Trunks looked worried,"no I haven't." Mrs. Brief shrugged her shoulders and walked away. Trunks looked back outside. _Where is she_, he thought. He stood at the door thinking for a while. _I know!_ He then opened the door and flew off.

Trunks flew to the far end of the city until reaching an empty house. The door wasn't locked so Trunks walked right in. He searched the house; he went upstairs and seen a bedroom door half way opened. He peeked inside. He found the girl he was looking for she didn't seem to notice he was in the house. Her back was facing him as she stood in front of a desk. He looked closer and saw that she was holding a picture frame.

Addy looked down at what she was holding, it was a picture of two parents and there young daughter who was centered between them. The mother had long brown hair and a huge grin with her pink painted lips. The father had black hair and mustache, his hand was on the shoulder of the young brunette girl. Addy held the picture close, squeezing it. Trunks continued to watch her then he heard sobs. The sobs were coming from Addy.

He stepped inside having Addy turn around. He had startled her. She turned and looked at him still gripping the picture.

"Trunks what are you doing here? How did you-"

"I already knew you remember." he said. He looked at her seriously he hated the fact that she was crying._ I said I wanted to make her happy but here she is crying._ He walked up to her placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked down at the picture once more. She was about to cry again but Trunks turned her around to face him. Both of his hands were on her shoulders. He glared at her, but she looked down.

"Addy...Please stop crying..I don't want to see you like this." He said to her in a comforting tone.

She looked up at him, she gave a small smile. This made him smile. He soon pulled her into a warm embrace. Addy's eyes widened with shock; she wasn't expecting that to happen. Trunks held her for a little longer before finally releasing her.

They were both staring at each other blushing. It was silent for a while until Trunks broke it.

"Tomorrow we should do something fun."

Addy raised an eyebrow, "like what?" She asked curiously.

Trunks stood there and thought for a minute. "Tomorrow night we should just hit the city." He said with a smile. She smiled back at him in agreement.

She put the picture back on the dresser, she turned to Trunks and said, "thank you."

He smile and nodded at her, _talk about deja vu_.

They both walked downstairs, walked out and flew back to capsule corp.

"Don't forget about tomorrow night." Trunks said once they got back. She gave him a very cheery smile before she walked in.

**The next night**

It was 6pm; Addy and Trunks were walking around down town. They were talking, laughing and window shopping.

_It's been a while since I had this much fun_. They both thought the same thought.

"I am enjoying my time with you." Trunks said to Addy. She smiled at him.

The street lights were now on, they sat on a park bench. They both were looking around enjoying the view.

"It's a beautiful night." Addy said smiling still looking about. Trunks smiled at her, he felt himself blushing.

"It is." he agreed. "What do ya wanna do now?"

She put her finger to her mouth thinking. "How bout we go near the fountain, I know that there's game booths and stuff around there."

"You're right lets go." He stood up and pulled Addy up with him. Forgetting his strength he accidentally pulled her up a little to rough. She landed on his chest. This made her blush she quickly moved herself off of him and looked the opposite direction.

"S-sorry." He said also looking the opposite direction.

They were now walking towards the fountain area. Just as Addy said there were many game booths around, as well as food trucks and many smiling faces. Addy was smiling.

"What should we do first." Trunks said looking at her.

Addy looked around trying to find something to do. She then pointed to a certain booth. "That over there it looks fun."

Trunks nodded and they walked towards it. It was a ring tossing game.

"Get four rings on all three of the small poles and you'll get free movie tickets." An old lady behind the booth told them. "Who's going to try first." She said looking at the two.

They stared at each other, both of them waiting for the other to answer.

"I'll do it." Addy said raising her hand slightly.

"Alright then." The lady said handing the rings to Addy.

Addy got three rings on the first pole, two on the second and four on the third. "Oops sorry." Said the old lady. Addy had a very disappointed look on her face.

"I'll try." Trunks said, but sadly he lost too. They left that booth and went to another. This booth was a shooting game.

"Hit four of the targets you get a key chain, hit six you get a small teddy, hit eight you get this music player." A man with a country accent told the crowd. Addy and trunks watched others try as they waited for their turn. There turn was finally up. Addy won the key chain and Trunks won the small teddy. Once they left that booth they switched prizes since Trunks really didn't want the teddy.

"That was pretty fun." Trunks said.

Addy nodded her head in agreement.

Something caught Trunks eye. "Hey Addy can you wait here for a sec I'll be right back."

"Um..sure." She said confused. Trunks then ran off. She couldn't see where he went because of the crowd. She took it upon herself to sit down on a bench. She heard a fuss going on next to her so she turned her head to see what it was all about. What she saw was two young men roughly flirting with this attractive young female. The female looked scared.

"Please I'm trying to get home...Please just leave me be." The young blond was saying with obvious fright in her voice.

"Come on sweet heart we're not gonna hurt ya." The tall skinny one said touching her shoulder. This made the girl jump. The other one stood next to him grinning.

"No!" The girl said shoving his hand off her shoulder. The two guys now looked angry.

"Stop being such a bitch!" The shorter one with black hair said.

This was torture to Addy, she couldn't stand perverts let alone persistent ones. _I mine as well help this poor girl_. She thought as she got up from the bench. She walked over to them the guys were oblivious to this at first.

"Could you leave her alone can't you see it's bothering her."

The two guys turned around. "Hey you're cute, what do _you_ want our attention instead." the taller one said.

Addy rolled her eyes. She walked towards the frighten girl. "You should go now while you have the chance."

"Hold up we wasn't finished with her!" The black hair guy said with much irritation with Addy's interference.

"So, obviously she doesn't want to be bother so leave her alone." Addy tone was serious.

The girl stood there looking scared not knowing what to do next. _I could leave now but I don't want to leave her with these jerks she is trying to help me_. The girl thought looking at the three.

"Could you just get lost." Addy said.

The black hair guy gripped her shirt. "We don't take orders from chicks."

Addy was mad, she punched the guy right in the face having him fly back a little. He hit the ground. He lifted his self up holding his left cheek groaning from the pain.

"Hey." The taller guy said readying himself to smack Addy. He swung his arm but Addy caught right before it reached her face. She glared at him angrily before using her right foot to kick him in his chest. He also fell down to the ground. He held his chest as he whined. The two guys looked at her with both shock and fear.

"Now...GET LOST." She yelled at them.

The two guys quickly got up and ran off.

"Thank you so very much miss." The blond girl said with the sound of relief.

Addy turned to the girl and smiled. "It's no problem."

The girl bowed and walked away with a smile on her face. Addy walked back over to the bench she was sitting on. She put her hand on her knees then her chin and closed her eyes as she waited for Trunks return.

"Hello there."

Addy opened her eyes to see Trunks sitting besides her.

"Hey where did you go." She asked.

Trunks pulled something from behind him; it was a single yellow rose with a white ribbon tied around the stem. Her eyes widened as she blushed.

"I seen a flower both earlier and as soon as I remembered it I thought I should pick you out a flower. It took me a while because I was trying to find a real nice one for you. This is my way of saying thanks for spending tonight with me, I really had a great time."

Addy smiled as she took the rose. She looked at it and had a soft beautiful smile on her face. She looked at Trunks and smiled at him. "Thank you for this, for tonight, and for being such a great friend."

He stared into her eyes, they were different tonight. Tonight he didn't see grief he saw happiness in his eyes and that made him happy. He returned the smile. Trunks and Addy both stood up. Much to his surprise Addy threw herself onto him and gave him a huge tight hug. He soon smiled and returned the hug.

It was the next day and was leaving to go somewhere. Trunks noticed her leaving and stopped her.

"Hey Addy where ya headed?"

"I'm going to find somewhere to go train I want to help in defeating Cell." She said while about to fly off.

Trunks gave a worried look and soon he grabbed her hand. She looked down and blushed at his hand touching hers. "What is it Trunks?" she said as she noticed the look on his face.

"Addy please don't." He said.

"What?"

"Do not join the Cell games." He said very serious.

"Why not I wanna help." She too was serious.

Trunks sighed and let go of her hand. "He's too strong and I don't want anything to happen to you...I care about you."

Addy face was red. She looked down to at the ground.

"Please...Can you just promise me you won't fight."

She nodded her head slowly while she still stared at the ground. Trunks gave a sigh out of relief.

"And you promise me you'll be safe." she said looking at him now.

He smiled at her for her concern. "I can't."

She pouted after hearing that.

"But I'll try." He said smiling at her. She smiled again.

* * *

><p><strong>DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW<strong>


	9. Chapter 9 Bye Addy, Hi Addy

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW YOUR OPINION. **

* * *

><p>Addy was sitting on the ground at Kami's look out. She was waiting for the return of the Z fighters who now were participating in the Cell games at the moment.<p>

_Flashback_

"_Addy we will be returning to Kami's look out after the Cell battles so we could use the dragon balls to undo any damage caused by Cell." Trunks had told her._

_She nodded. "What are the dragon balls?" _

_He rubbed the back of his head trying to think of a way to explain to her."Hmmmm…..well there is seven of them and when you summon the dragon Shenron you get to make 3 or two wishes."_

_She blinked, "that's amazing." She said still looking shocked._

_He nodded in agreement. "So will you wait here for us to return?"_

"_Yes and I heard that it will be televised so I am going to watch to make sure you guys are ok." She said smiling._

"_That's fine, well we got to be_ going now." He said blushing at her. He then flew off. She waved to him.

_End of Flash back_

Mr. Popo walked up to the sitting girl. "Are you alright?" He asked.

She turned her gaze from the ground to him. "Umm yes I'm fine."

Mr. Popo smiled at her.

"But by any chance do you have a tv that I could watch the tournament on." She asked.

"Yes we do right this way." Mr. Popo showed her to a small room with a television and a lounge chair inside.

"Thanks." She said running to turn the tv on. She quickly flicked through the channels until she found what she was looking for. She saw others besides the Z fighters in the tournament. There was a red head woman, a long blond haired boy, a big tall dumb looking macho guy, and a man with a black mustache and afro. She watched as the guy with the afro whom she heard name was Hercules loose to Cell, which wasn't surprising at all. Goku now was fighting Cell which caught her interest. She had laid herself on the ground placing her hands on her chin as she watched. Her eyes were glued to this fight.

She continued to watch, but then she noticed Goku surrendered; he put in Gohan in his place. _What! He's just a kid._ She thought now sitting up Indian style. She was worried for Gohan, she wondered how Gohan could beat Cell if Goku couldn't do it. She watched as Gohan fought Cell. Her worriedness kept building up by the minutes.

A few minutes went by, Dende and Mr. Popo came in to see how she was doing.

"Is everything fine?" Dende asked.

She nodded then turned her head back to the screen. Mr. Popo and Dende joined her in watching the fight. Dende gasped when he saw that Gohan was in the battle. Addy watched as Cell destroyed 16. She covered her eyes when she seen him about to step on his severed head. _No 16_, she thought. Addy gasped as she covered her mouth with both disgust and shock watching Cell spit out the Cell juniors. She watched in horror as the small versions of Cell constantly beat on the Z fighters. She couldn't watch she closed her eyes.

"Wow." She heard Dende say. She opened her eyes once again and looked at the screen. Gohan looked different he also looked very angry. Her eyes widened as she watched in astonishment, the boy easily defeated all the Cell Juniors. She felt relieved that they were dead, she let out a sigh. The three of them continued to watch the battle but all of a sudden the screen became blank and there was static.

"What no!" Addy said as she got up shaking and pounding the top of the tv so it could work. "This can't be." She continued.

"It's no use the camera must have been destroyed the battle was getting very intense." Mr. Popo said to her.

She looked at him in disappointment. She stopped messing with the television. She looked at the ground and sighed. She then got up and walked out the room, now outside again. Dende and Mr. Popo followed her. She sat back on the ground_. Now how am I going to know what's happening?_ She thought with her hands on her chin.

She stayed in that position for a while just thinking to herself. _He's going to go back to the future soon_, the thought of this made her pout. _Where does that leave me..._She sighed to her thoughts. She squeezed her knees close to her body and buried her head in them. She stayed that way for a very long time. Dende and Mr. Popo watched her feeling a bit worried. Dende walked over to her and shook her by the shoulder. She looked up at him her eyes filled with sadness. Dende didn't know what to do so he gave her a small smile, she smiled back.

She resumed to her position. Her Mr. Popo and Dende waited for the arrival of the Z fighters. After a few minutes the three of them heard foot steps. Addy looked up to see all the Z fighters now at the look out. She immediately stood up. She smiled when she saw Krillin laying down 18. _18!_ She thought. She gasped as she saw Tien laying down Trunks dead body. She stood there shaking then suddenly ran up to the body. She rubbed the spot where Cell struck his heart, she covered her mouth.

_Oh my god oh my god no no no. _She thought ready to cry. Gohan then put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him, his eyes were comforting and she calmed down a little. 18 woke up. Everyone stared at her.

"You're finally up." Krillin said smiling at her. She looked at him confused and jumped right up. She looked as if she was ready to defend herself.

"Hey why are you acting like that Krillin here helped you." Yamcha said angrily.

She looked at Krillin shocked. "What did you expect a kiss or a thank you I didn't ask for your help."

"Um...well" Krillin said staring at the ground blushing.

"18 don't be that way." Addy suddenly said.

18 looked at her. "I'm going now catch you around A." She said suddenly flying off.

Dende now had all the Dragon balls gathered together. He summoned Shenron. The sky became dark, Addy looked up with a look of astonishment upon her face. She watched as Shenron shot up to the sky. Still sitting next to Trunks Addy's mouth was wide open to what she was witnessing.

"We wish for everyone that Cell killed to be brought back to life." Krillin made the wish.

Before she knew it Trunks flinched. Addy looked at him, her eyes widened. He then sat up. He looked confused. He looked around, when he looked to his right he saw Addy covering her mouth. She was so shocked she couldn't believe it the dragon balls brought him back to life. He smiled at her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. _Thank goodness_, she thought. He smiled.

_**Back at capsule corp**_

Trunks was ready to return to the future. He was giving his farewells to everyone. He now was going to say his farewells to present Addy. He walked up to the girl who had her head down.

"What's the matter?" he said with a faint smile.

She looked at him with puppy dog eyes, Trunks blushed. She looked down again and turned her head slightly.

"I'm just sad you're leaving...I enjoyed your company."

Trunks now looked a bit sad as well. He felt bad, even though he was leaving this Addy he would be returning to the Addy in his time. Yet this one will still be alone.

"I am sorry I don't want you to be left alone." He said.

She looked up at him, a smile grew on her face. Trunks was a little confused. She then spoke.

"Trunks I am going to miss you but I now will never be lonely again thanks to you. You made me happier than I have been in so long and I thank you so very much for that."

He smiled at hearing her say that.

"Please can you just make the ME in your time just as happy. I want her to feel what I felt, I know you can do it, you already talk to her you know her, get closer to her." She said she was serious.

"Of course I will." He said also serious.

She smiled. "Promise!" She said enthusiastically.

"Yes, I promise," he leaned over to her ear and whispered, "because I have feelings for Addy. Whether it be you or the Addy in my time...I have deep feelings for Addy." He lifted his head up and smiled at her. She was also smiling. She stood on her tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek.

Trunks was now in his time machine waving good bye to everyone in this time.

_**Back in the future**_

Trunks greeted his mother already and now was ready to finally defeat the androids._ I have to see her first_, he thought. He flew to an abandoned building roof top. There was a brunette standing on the edge looking down. She turned around to the sound of foot steps. Her eyes widened.

"TRUNKS!" she said smiling. He smiled back at her. She ran up to him, she looked him up and down. She touched his arm.

"You're alright! You've been gone for a while I thought they killed you...they told me they didn't but I didn't know what to believe." She kept babbling.

Trunks interrupted. "Were you worried about me." He said smiling at her.

She blushed and turned her head. "You're my friend...so...um...yeah." She whispered the last part.

"Addy I told you I was going to the past." He said.

She snapped her head back at him in shock. "You were serious!."

"Yes, but that world is different from ours...I got to see you."

She looked at him again, "really?"

He nodded, "Addy I want to get closer to you."

He was so blunt it surprised Addy. "Why?" She asked.

"I care about you...After all these years did you grow to care for me too?" He was serious.

She blushed, her face was red. "Yes I have." She said it low but Trunks still heard her. He then hugged her. His arms were wrapped around her waist. Addy was shocked, she didn't know what to do.

"Um...Trunks." She said blushing.

He loosened his grasp a little and looked at her. "If we care about each other why not become closer. I don't want you to be sad, I want to make you happy."

She gasped to this, her face now was completely red. "Really?' She said softly.

He nodded. Addy gave a small smile then looked in his eyes. She trusted him to do so. Even though she never wanted to admit it for the time that she knew him she began to trust him. "Ok, lets become closer." She finally said smiling. He smiled back and tightened his grip on her, she hugged him back.

He then let go. "I'm sorry Addy but I have to destroy them." He became serious again. She looked sad. She understood even if she didn't like it.

"It's ok, I know it must be done this world needs to be saved." She said with a sad smile on her face. They released each other.

"Don't worry you'll never be alone again." He said before flying off. She watched as he flew off she trusted his words, which eased her a little about the androids about to be destroyed.

"Thank you Trunks." She whispered to herself looking out to the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE AND LOOK OUT FOR THE LAST CHAPTER WILL BE UP ESPECIALLY IF I GET GOOD REVIEWS<strong>


	10. Chapter 10 END

_**SO**_** THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER TO ANOTHER ANDROID. I HOPED YOU LIKED IT AND PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS IM PRACTICALLY BEGGING YOU**

* * *

><p><em><strong>A year (of peace) later...<strong>_

Trunks was flying through the city he had just finished all of his work for the day; he finished his work at capsule corp and finished buying any household necessities from the store. He kept flying until he reached West City University campus. He flew down and landed in front of a long three story building. He folded his arms and leaned against one of the buildings columns. He waited for ten minutes until he saw who he was waiting for exit the building.

The green eyed brunette looked around after stepping a few feet out of the building. He smiled knowing she was looking for him. He moved off the column and walked a little closer. She continued looking until she spotted him, a big smile appeared on her face. He smiled back at her. She quickly ran up to him. She threw herself onto him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"TRUNKS!" She said squeezing his neck.

He smiled wrapping his arms around her waist, "I take it you missed me?" He said smiling at her.

She slightly released her grip now her hands were holding his shoulders. She nodded, "well yea you were so busy for the past two days I thought it was going to be like that today."

"I told you that Capsule Corp is finished with** that** project." He said leaning in to kiss her until she stopped him by speaking.

"I know what you said, but just the other day you said we were going to spend the whole day together then you canceled because of WORK. I just thought it was going to be the same, but I'm glad it wasn't." She smiled as she reached with her face to give him a quick kiss on the lips. She let go of his shoulders and he let go of her waist. She now had her arm wrapped around his. They walked through the campus.

"Ya know you've been going here for a few months now and I never asked how you like it. So how do you like the university?" Trunks ask looking at her.

She looked up and gave him a smile. "It's great, but my favorite thing is the martial arts club I joined."

He chuckled a bit. "Of _course_ it is." He said in a mocking tone. He knew she would join something of the sort.

She glared at him with furrowed eyebrows. "Oh shut up," she said elbowing him lightly in the rib. He chuckled some more at her reaction.

"So did you decide what you want to major in?"

"I want to major in education." She responded rather quickly.

He grinned, "Why so you can_ teach martial art_s." He said in his teasing tone.

She squinted her eyes at him. "No jerk. I want to teach something like science or mechanics." He raised an eyebrow, he wasn't expecting that answer.

"Hate to admit it but I guess laboratory work runs in the family. My father was a scientist like my **bastard** of a grandfather so I am also good with that stuff."

"I see." Trunks said as the walked out of the campus still arm in arm. While they were walking she became quiet. He looked her direction just to see her in deep thought. She didn't look like she was troubled or anything but he was still curious to know what was going through her head.

_I'm not fully mechanical,_ was a fragment of her thought.

He noticed a grin appeared on her face. She then looked up to him still carrying that grin.

"Ya know I want a boy." She said to a now dumbfounded Trunks. A blush appeared on his face. Addy giggled as she noticed, "I want him to be named Rei just like my father." She continued.

Trunks still had that look on his face, "Ummmmmmm...uh...I." He didn't know what to say because the words his girlfriend just said shocked the mess out of him. She just laughed.

"Now I want to hurry and get home." She said rather eagerly pulling his arm as she walked slightly ahead. As she pulled him he continued blushing. From the corner of her eye she could see this. She smiled and giggled as she drug him home.

_**END**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>REVIEW PLZ ANY QUESTIONS YOU CAN MESSAGE ME<strong>_


	11. Fun Forum

Join my interactive fun writing forum

myforums/pchop/3289146/


End file.
